I Can Still Feel You
by Anakins-Goddess-01
Summary: Anakin has turned to the darkside... But he regrets his choice, he are his thoughts. One Poster, SF


I Can Still Feel you  
  
By: Anakins_Goddess_01 a.k.a Taryn .. Author of Lovers Fate and OneBoy, One Girl.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the song I can still feel you by Collin Raye. I wish I did, but I don't! If you want to Archive this, or post somewhere else, please ask first... I have had some problems with non askers. Thanks! And enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Summary: Anakin has turned to the darkside, and is remembering what he had before, and what he left behind. Vaders thoughts.... Vaders POV First Paragraph is NARRATOR!  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
I Can Still Feel You.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
It's that feeling that someone  
  
Is standing behind me  
  
And I turn around and there's no one there  
  
And its the sensation  
  
That someone just whispered  
  
Yea and I still hear your voice but your not really here  
  
Your memory is like a ghost  
  
And my heart is its host  
  
  
  
I can still feel you just as close as skin  
  
Every now and then  
  
All by myself, in a crowded room, or my empty bed  
  
There's a placed you touched  
  
With your love no one gets close to  
  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vader sat quietly on the large bed sitting perfectly centered in the darken room. The room was filled with shadows, the world shut out, and the sun treated as if a virus. The emotions could be felt seeping out of its one occupant, and he went over the decision he had just made. His life would never be the same. Anakin Skywalker had made a mistake, and his freedom and love was the mistakes price. Now he sat alone in the dark, sitting motionless, with nothing to live for.  
  
  
  
  
  
Padme, how could I have left you. We had a perfect life, a perfect world. Even a child on the way, a son. My son, our son. Now you are alone, I can feel your emotions running haywire, longing my return. They told you I was dead, but you are smarter than that. You know what I have become. You know that I am a monster.  
  
I don't know how to explain to you how I have become this, it has all happened so quick. I know you knew. You knew that I was sneaking around after missions, and leaving in the middle of the night. You confronted me a few times thinking I wasn't being faithful. That wasn't it. Eventually you stopped asking, I could tell you were tired of my lame lies and sorry excuses. One missed dinner became two, and then eventually I wouldn't even try.  
  
When I did come home, I would take advantage of you, and for that all I can say is I am sorry. The darkside has taught me to go after what I want, and you, I couldn't resist. I know that you love me, and you were afraid, and didn't want me to do it, I did try but the darkside is to powerful, and I am too weak. Even with your love I am weak. But for some reason, No matter where I am, or what I am doing, no matter how evil I become, I still feel you. I feel your skin against mine in my restless sleep. I wish you were real, but for now I only feel you. I am a monster but I still feel you.  
  
  
  
You said you'd love me forever  
  
And then you said it's over  
  
And left me without the missing link  
  
I thought I'd forget you  
  
But I guess I forgot to  
  
And lately I've been too confused to think  
  
When I reach for someone new  
  
It's like I'm touching you  
  
  
  
I can still feel you just as close as skin  
  
Every now and then  
  
All by myself, in a crowded room, or my empty bed  
  
There's a placed you touched  
  
With your love no one gets close to  
  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you  
  
  
  
I still feel the burn of your slap fresh across my cheek. The day I left you, was they day you had had enough. You hit me, and I let my anger rage. When we first married you swore to love me, but that day, you told me it was over. I can remember your emotions, you didn't want it to end, but yet you knew you had to for your safety. You told me to leave, and threw what belongings I had out the door. I left with the last word, which surprised me the most. I left you swearing up and down, promising you that I had no love for you and you would easily forgotten. As I slammed the door shut I remember hearing you cry and I felt the open gap I had created in my heart. I wanted so bad to turn around and tell you it was a lie, but my Master pulled me away, my Master of the Dark.  
  
There have been so many times lately when I don't know what to do, when I have choices, and paths. I feel empty and alone, because you are not here to help me choose the right path, and your love isn't here to comfort me when I choose the wrong way. My master has tried many things to get you out of my head, But nothing works, he sends other woman to give me anything I ask, but I send them away. My love is faithful to you, and every time I see them, I think back to the Angel I left behind. I left an angel behind to turn into a monster.  
  
  
  
In everything that moves  
  
In everything I do  
  
  
  
I can still feel you just as close as skin  
  
Every now and then  
  
All by myself, in a crowded room, or my empty bed  
  
There's a placed you touched  
  
With you love no one gets close to  
  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you  
  
I can still feel you.  
  
  
  
  
  
I may be a monster of the darkside, but you are an angel of the light. And you will be my light forever. I will return to the light one day, but now the dark is too strong. As long as I can feel you and your love, then the light will remain. As long I can feel you, I will never give up. One day I will return.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think.. It is only my 3rd story.. and its fresh off the disc! LOL  
  
  
  
Here is a list of my stories soon to come: (In order of apperance)  
  
One More Day : One Poster Padme POV about Anakins turn  
  
Truly Madly Deeply: One Poster Longer scene of the Geonosis Love confesion (more dialoge)  
  
Wish you were here: One Poster Padme POV, Obi-Wan has told her Anakin is dead.. What will see do?  
  
Angel: One poster, A lightside A/A mush. Anakin has been tempting the darkside, but finds love in comfort in his angel. Will she be able to save him from his certian doom?  
  
This Everyday love One Poster Anakin has been sent on a mission to a forgein planet, and while away he can do nothing but think about Padme, these are his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Short Stories:  
  
Letters to my love Anakin and Padme sent handwritten loves letters back and forth as the Clone wars rage on, will their love stay strong when they are seperated, and will they be safe with out each other strengh?  
  
Temporaroliy untitled: Padme has just given birth to the twins, and she is dying from weakness, She writes down her thoughts about her husbands turn, but what will happen when the person she least wanted to actully read the letter does?  
  
  
  
Thanks!! and expect the next one soon!!! 


End file.
